Te Estare Esperando
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto luego que trago de Vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, cae en Coma por tanto esfuerzo realizado y por usar mucho el Chakra del Kyubi...Desde entonces han paso Cinco años, donde el rubio todavia no ha despertado. **SasuNaru**
1. Chapter 1

Naruto había traído de vuelta a sasuke luego de que la última guerra ninja terminara, desde ese sucedo han pasado cinco años, cinco años en los que el rubio había quedado en coma, por el sobreesfuerzo que había que tenido que realizar para lograr su objetivo, cinco años que habían pasado para algunos rápidos y para otros lentos, nadie sabía si el Uzumaki despertaría, habían tratado todo medio para poder sacarlo de ese profundo coma pero nadie había logrado nada, solo les quedaba esperar como habían hecho hasta ahora.

Un día normal como otro cualquiera en la Villa Oculta de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de cabellos negros con un extraño peinado y ojos del mismo color estaba caminando vestido con su ropa de jounin tranquilamente en rumbo hacia el Hospital acompañado de dos pequeños pelinegros de ojos azules y unas hermosas marquitas en cada mejilla, el moreno ya contaba con 22 años de edad y se había convertido en el capitán ANBU de konoha, mientras los gemelitos tenían 4 años de edad.

No había ni un solo día en el que este dejara de visitar al rubio, solo faltaba cuando estaba en largas misiones… un año después de regresar se había casado con Sakura Haruno, su compañera de equipo, para que le diera su más añorado sueño tener un heredero, pero en la misma noche de bodas la peli rosada le había dicho que es completamente estéril y no puede tener hijos, el pelinegro anulo el matrimonio y no tuvieron ningún problema ya que no se había consumado.

Siguió buscando durante un tiempo quien pudiera darle un heredero, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más frustrado estaba, así que se fue a beber a uno de los bares de konoha con sus compañeros de equipo, quedando completamente borracho, esa misma noche camino hasta su casa, pero le dio por desviarse un poco y por casualidades del destino llego al hospital, específicamente a la habitación del rubio.

No supo que paso por su mente, pero esa noche le hizo el amor al rubio, como pudo debido a su borrachera, a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado esa noche y se sintió culpable por a verle echo eso al rubio este estando en coma.

Dejo pasar el tiempo, hasta que la hokage los llamo a todos, para avisarles que el rubio estaba embarazado, al principio fue un total asombro, porque el rubio llevaba más de 1 año en coma y la hokage había dicho que apenas tenía un mes de embarazo, el uchiha admitió frente a todos que fue el en una noche de borrachera, pero nadie se molestó con él porque sabían que este amaba al rubio y sabían que no se podía aguantar por mucho, eso si no se libró de los regaños de la hokage, quien le hizo hacerse cargo de todo cuando él bebe naciera.

Pasaron los nueve meses del embarazo del rubio, y parecía un milagro que alguien que estuviera embarazado pudiera cargar no solo con uno si no con dos criaturas en su vientre.

El día tan esperado por el uchiha llego, el día que sus gemelos llegarían al mundo, ese día fue el más feliz del moreno, por una parte estaba feliz y por otra estaba triste porque el rubio todavía no despertaba y cuando lo hiciera a lo mejor le reclamaría por lo que hizo.

Así paso el tiempo en los que Sasuke junto a Itachi y Minato como este les había puesto visitaban todos los días al rubio, el moreno se hizo cargo de los gemelos y casi nunca los dejaba solo eran como la luz de sus ojos, al verlos a ellos, podía ver a su hermoso kitsune, y así paso el tiempo llegando al presente.


	2. Chapter 2

El moreno junto con los gemelitos salía del hospital donde estuvo casi todo el día, era el día libre de él y quería aprovecharlo para pasarlo con su familia

/Cinco años Naru…Cinco años en los que no he dejado de amarte ni un solo segundo…espero que te recuperes pronto y regreses con nosotros/ pensaba este mientras caminaba con sus hijos hacia su hogar

-¿mami despertara pronto?- pregunto Itachi con total inocencia, Itachi era el menor de los gemelos, tenía el cabello negro con unos ojos azules, su carácter era igual al del rubio, tan hiperactivo y alegre.

-Claro que si itachi- decía el Moreno en tono comprensivo-¿qué quieren de comer antes de llegar a casa?-

-¡Ramen!- gritaron los dos sacándole una sonrisa al moreno

Fueron al puesto de ramen, donde comieron tranquilamente para regresar a su casa, ya en la mansión uchiha, sasuke baño a los gemelos y los acostó en sus respectivas camas para que se durmieran.

-Buenas Noches- les dijo antes de salir del cuarto para irse al suyo a dormir

La madrugada estaba tranquila, la mayoría de las personas dormían y había uno que otro que le tocaba la guardia nocturna, cuando estos últimos sintieron como un fuerte chakra se movía cerca de ellos a gran velocidad, no tuvieron tiempo para defenderse, el desconocido los dejo completamente inconscientes.

Cuando uno de ellos despertó, inmediatamente fue hacia donde la Hokage para darle el aviso de que había un intruso en la villa que los había atacado, esta tomo cartas en el asunto e inmediatamente llamo a todos los jounin disponibles y los ANBUS los mando para que investigaran quien era el intruso antes de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sasuke que no quería dejar a sus hijos solos, dejo con ellos un bunshin para que se hiciera cargo de estos. Luego de esto corrió hasta donde el despacho de la hokage y cuando llego allí ya estaban todos de su generación esperando las ordenes de la rubia.

-qué bueno que llegaste Uchiha- dijo la rubia entrando al despacho- eras el único que faltaba- seguía hablando mientras caminaba para sentarse en su escritorio y poner su cara más seria que de costumbre.

-Para que nos llamó Tsunade-sama- Pregunto su estudiante Sakura

-Como todos ya saben, hay un intruso en konoha- dijo esta mientras todos asentían- bueno la verdad es exactamente un intruso- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran y se preguntaran quien realmente seria entonces.

-entonces ¿quién es?- pregunto Kiba

-es alguien que todos aquí conocen bien- dijo esta con un aura nostálgica al recordarse lo que minutos atrás le habían dicho unos ANBUS

-No me digas que es el- dijo shikamaru haciendo que todos lo miraran

-¿el?- pregunto sakura- ¿Quién es el?-

-lo que les puedo decir es que esta fuera de control, todos estos años su poder ha estado suprimido y ahora que ha despertado, su chakra ha salido de control- termino de explicar esta, y no cabe decir que no hacía falta decir de quien hablaban ya que todos entendieron de quien se trataba.

-entonces Naruto despertó- pregunto Neji o más bien afirmaba

-si- fue lo único que dijo la Hokage- su misión será capturarlo o más bien suprimir el chakra del zorro y que este vuelva en si- dijo

Sasuke estaba asombrado, emocionado tenía un montón de sentimientos al mismo instante. Por la tarde había visitado al rubio y estaba todavía en coma, y ahora se acababa de enterar que este había despertado y estaba fuera de sí, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la Hokage lo saco de sí.

-serán divididos en tres grupos- empezó a explicar la rubia- el primer grupo es el de ataque, este estará formado por…Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, y tu Sasuke- termino de decir esta mientras miraba a todos y veían la cara de decisión de cada uno especial la del uchiha.

-el segundo equipo será el de defensa aquí están…Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Yamato y Neji…cuento con ustedes chicos-

-Y el tercer grupo será el Medico, ahí estarán…Sakura, Ino, Hinata y algunos Ninjas médicos que se encontraran con ustedes en la entrada con la aldea.

Todos estaban decididos

-No falta decirles chico que traigan a mi niño de vuelta- dijo está llorando ya que no podía aguantar mas

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama traeremos a Naruto de vuelta- Dijo kakashi y todos asintieron seguros de ellos mismos, ya que darían todo para regresar a su amigo.

-Antes que se vayan quiero advertirles que el chakra del kyubi está muy desarrollado, por si no lo saben después que Naru tiene dos colas con la ayuda del kyubi pierde el control-

-¿Cuántas colas tiene ahora?- pregunto shikamaru

-Seis-murmuro esta pero todos escucharon

-¡! Seis! Son demasiadas, la última vez que tuvo ese número fue en la pelea contra pein-

-lo sé, pero confió en ustedes-

La Hokage no termino de decir sus palabras cuando todos salieron de la oficina casi volando y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la villa, en ella se encontraron con los ninjas médicos que los iban a acompañar, por ellos supieron que naruto había salido de la aldea y se encontraba en el bosque cercano, siguieron rápidamente, no faltaba saber dónde estaba, el chakra era lo demasiado fuerte para saber exactamente su ubicación.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco y se podían ver arboles caidos y partes del bosque echo un desastre, cuando estuvieron lo demasiado cerca se podían ver las ráfagas de chakra que venían hacia ellos.

-Cuidado- Grito Shikamaru, quien era el que iba afrente

Y no era para menos, ráfagas echas de chakra condensado iba directamente hacia ellos, inmediatamente se dispersaron para esquivarlas.

-Por poco- Dijo el moreno de los triángulos en la cara

Luego de esto siguieron un poco más hasta que llegaron al destino del rubio, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron a lo que vieron, no tenía seis colas como le había dicho la Hokage ahora tenía siete y estaba casi del tamaño que era el verdadero kyubi, lo que los confundió mas es que este se encontraba de lo más tranquilo, en el medio de un lugar muerto de árboles mirando el cielo, se acercaron cautelosamente y se separaron para rodearlo sin que este se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, los gemelitos se habían despertado, habían tenido un sueño donde su madre los necesitaba

-soñaste lo mismo que yo- le pregunto Minato a Itachi

-si- contesto este

-Oto-chan nos necesita, está en peligro y solo-

-Está llorando- dijeron los dos

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Itachi

-Ir donde Oto-chan- dijo seguro


End file.
